pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiarah Namisora
Chiarah Namisora is one of the main characters in PriPara: Mirai no Stories. She is a shut-in who constantly designs clothes for a living. She is a Celeb type idol and her main brand is Bright ARC. She is a group with Hokuto Izumi and Kazumi Okumura named Uta▷Hime. '''Her main color is Mikado yellow . Before creating '''Bright ARC, she used her cousin's brand Rosetta Fountain. She is also one of the main characters in Tokyo Street PriPara. Biography Season 1 Chiarah is a shut-in who often spends her time designing clothes. She lost her father at a the age of six, and was often bullied at school for being "different". And for the first time, she meets her cousin, Hokuto, who is an Idol. Wanting to give her designs a purpose, she follows her cousin. Season 2 After Arata's disappearance, Chiarah continues on with her designs, hoping that it may bring hope to everyone, as Arata did to her. She joins with her cousin and her best friend in their search for Arata, who they think is lost inside PriPara. Season 3 Chiarah has finally gone back to school, now that she has tranferred to Kagero's school. She still continues to design more clothes, but lately, they all have improved. But she has a choice to make, to move to Topyo for her scholarship, or to stay with the family that she have comed to love even more? Tokyo Street PriPara Chiarah is a scholar student at Topyo's Design School, where she continues to improve. Despite that Uta▷Hime has disbanded, she promises that when she graduates, she will create the best coords the world has ever seen. But lately, she has been pulled into a series of bets, in which she won all of them. Appearance Chiarah has short dirty blonde hair which she ties into a messy bun, but sometimes ties it into a single braid.In PriPara, her hair grows longer and it turns blonde that is worn in a braid while her bangs spike outward and the side parts are almost reaching her stomach and very curled. She also gains a cowlick. Personality Chiarah is silent, introverted and rebellious, she tends to be distant to others, including her cousin, Hokuto. She only trust in her instincts, guts and the Internet. In PriPara, she becomes super aggressive and foul-mouthed. In Tokyo Street PriPara, she acts similar to her PriPara self, but much less aggressive than before. She also has become more sociable and talkative. She is somewhat shy when she is around Kagero. Relations * Hokuto Izumi :Chiarah's cousin, they never met in real life until they met in PriPara. They often argue due to their different personalities. However, they often rely on each others skills in order to achieve success. At one point, Chiarah got lost and ended up sleeping at her house, despite the protests of Hokuto's stepmother. *Kazumi Okumura :Chiarah's online friend who is also her cousin's best friend. While being inside PriPara, Kazumi likes annoying her a lot. *Kate Namisora :Chiarah's mom. She loves her daughter to death and is the one who came up with the concept for her brand. Her mother encourages her to learn more English. *Kagero Okumura :Kazumi's younger brother. They met when she went out to buy a new laptop. In Season 3, she transferred to his school and became "best friends". In Tokyo Street PriPara, it is revealed that they are now in a relationship. Coords * Merlin Prince Coord :Her casual coord in Season 1. * Bright ARC Cyalume Coord :Her Cyalume coord. * White Rider Coord :Her casual coord in Season 2 & 3 * Angel's Pyre Coord : Her Uta▷Hime Unit Coord in Season 1 * Percival Waiter Coord : Her Uta▷Hime Unit coord in Season 3 * Uta▷Hime Light Cyalume Coord : Her team Cyalume Coord Trivia * She is the only Idol in the series to create her own Brand. * She hates the color black. ** Both Kazumi and her brother Kagero have black hair, but she doesn't seem to mind until she bluntly told Kagero that he should dye his hair to brown. * Her birthday is on November 21 ** Her birthday is on the same day as World Hello Day. ** Chiarah often says hello, which makes sense despite her rude personality. * Her favourite subject is Arts, while her worst is English ** Her cousin, Hokuto, has also English as her worst subject. ** Despite being half American, she has difficulty in speaking English. * She is confirmed to be half American. * A running gag occurs whenever she is angry. She gets a toy or wooden mallet and tries to either eliminate or destroy whatever makes her mad. Etymology Her first name Chiarah means "light" in Latin, while her surname Namisora(波空) means "wave sky". So the full translation is " light wave sky". Gallery Category:Girls Category:Pop Category:Pop Idol Category:Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Eye color: Brown